Once
by Symphonie K
Summary: Os números em branco eram negros como ele. A maldição se abateu sobre você, Amane Misa. l Misa-centred l KiraxMisa l One-shot l


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pretence.  
**Shipper:** KiraxMisa, embora a fic não seja totalmente centrada neles.  
**Gênero:** O drama comum desse casal.  
**Nota:** Seeeem beetaa... –canta-  
**Nota²:** Fic baseada na letra da música "The Lady Of Shallot". Se você não gosta da música, por favor, se mate.

* * *

_"Para fora esvoaçou a teia, pairando para longe;  
O espelho rachou de lado a lado;  
"A maldição caiu sobre mim", chorou  
A Lady de Shalott."_

**The Lady Of Shallot – Loreena Mckennitt**

* * *

Pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio;  
Glamorosa em seus passos  
Você caminhava, balançando levemente o corpo  
Com as longas mechas louras roçando seu rosto pálido  
Que insistiam em cobrir.

Os olhares alheios  
Dos fãs  
Em direção a você;  
Você era encurralada por eles  
Inconscientemente;  
Mas nenhum ousava te atrapalhar;  
Você agradecia  
Pela covardia deles  
_em silêncio._  
_  
_"Rem, você gosta de flores?", perguntava;  
A shinigami respondia  
friamente que sim;  
Um sim que só você podia ouvir;  
Ela perguntava  
Se não era perigoso conversarem em público;  
Você respondia que não, animada;  
Mas você conhecia a resposta verdadeira;  
Você queria ser chamada de louca por falar sozinha  
Para que os outros se afastassem;  
Pois era assim que você era  
Mas ninguém sabia.

Os sinos tilintavam  
declarando sua presença;  
"Qual dessas flores é sua favorita, Rem?", sussurrava;  
Ela era gentil, e pediu que você escolhesse;  
Você escolheu uma lótus  
branca, ausência de cores.  
Você gostava de lótus,  
porque ela simbolizava a purificação;  
Do preto para o branco,  
do fundo para a superfície.  
Mas você não gostava do branco,  
porque os números eram coloridos de branco.  
_O branco nunca foi o nada._

O crepúsculo mantinha-se  
pela longa tarde de verão.  
Você atravessava a ponte  
tendo seu cabelo alaranjado  
pelas cores quentes do céu.  
Abraçava a si mesma  
em conforto da ausência de seus pais  
que nunca te elogiaram como inteligente.  
Mas você era capaz de enxergar  
coisas inimagináveis para os outros.  
"Misa-Misa conseguiu ser inteligente", concluiu  
para si mesma  
enquanto observava um garoto ruivo  
e os números em branco.  
_O branco era negro._

Observava Rem  
com seu olhar perdido em devaneios  
e a questionou sobre o que tanto pensava;  
A shinigami permanecia inquieta, porém  
em silêncio.  
Você tentou de novo e de novo  
afinando sua voz a cada tentativa.  
No entanto, você só a escutou dizer  
que se encontrasse Kira,  
você seria amaldiçoada.  
Pouco cuidado você teve  
pensando que os olhos de shinigami  
que carregava com tanto rancor  
já lhe eram maldição o suficiente.

Uma amiga  
de longe  
ligara para você marcando uma visita  
para o último dia de verão.  
Ela apresentou-lhe o bebê  
que tivera há poucos meses.  
Serviu-lhe um chá  
bem quente  
e desejou-lhe felicidades;  
mesmo sabendo que  
o bebê não passaria  
dos onze anos.  
Você tentava não ver  
mas para você  
não enxergar as cores  
era o mesmo que  
não enxergar a morte.

Você colocou a peruca curta e negra  
maquiou seus olhos levemente;  
oposto do convencional.  
Vestiu-se com a roupa de colegial  
que comprara para esta ocasião  
e saiu, sem trancar a porta.  
Sentou-se na mesa  
e pediu um copo de água.  
Pôs-se a observar as pessoas  
confirmando os números.  
Um grupo de jovens passou  
frente a lanchonete;  
Até que você...  
...não os viu.  
"Te achei!", exclamou  
para si.  
Saiu do lugar, aflita  
sem nem tocar na água.

_A morte só pode ser vista uma vez  
quando os números brancos  
chamam o negro.  
Você morreu.  
Sua sanidade se esvaiu.  
Embora seu corpo continuasse se movendo.  
Não era você quem o controlava.  
Era a morte  
pois você já não tinha mais  
sanidade para contrariá-la._

_A_

**maldição**

_se_

**abateu**

_sobre_

**você**

_._

Levantou a taça  
tendo a cor do vinho  
levemente alterada pela luz forte da lua  
que iluminava a sala.  
Ajeitou o decote discreto  
do longo vestido de festa;  
"Rem, vamos beber?", perguntou;  
Virou a taça  
umedecendo os lábios  
Jogou-se no sofá, abraçando a si mesma  
por instinto e riu,  
riu muito,  
de excitação.

Obsessão.  
Essa única palavra  
te descrevia perfeitamente.  
Obsessão por Light.  
Obsessão por Kira.  
Obsessão pela Morte.  
Os números não importavam mais  
Light os mataria algum dia mesmo.  
Seu único objetivo era ser útil a Kira.  
Afinal, você era o olho dele.  
"Misa foi útil para Light?", perguntava  
A única pergunta  
que realmente importava.  
Você via os nomes para a morte;  
_um favor silencioso que se resume em dependência._

Quando Kira morreu  
você andou  
sem rumo.  
Você estava sem controle;  
Era só o seu corpo  
sua sanidade fora embora com ele.  
A morte estava morta  
e te levou junto.  
Você subiu até o último andar  
do prédio mais alto que tinha acesso.  
Você não faria isso.  
Misa Amane não faria isso.  
Mas ela já estava morta há anos.  
Seu _corpo_ era clamado por Kira  
do Vazio, o nada.  
Então, você saltou  
para encontrá-lo.

_Porque você amava alguém que também estava morto._

_

* * *

_

_"Mas Lancelot refletiu por um tempo,  
Ele disse, "ela tem uma face adorável;  
Deus em Sua clemência empresta graça a ela,  
À Lady de Shalott"._

* * *

E-Eu... preciso pensar. O final não ficou como eu queria, mas acho que deu para entender, não é? A maldição seria a obsessão tão absurda da Misa pelo Light que ela acabaria perdendo a sanidade para ele. A Misa não gostava dos olhos, mas depois de conhecê-lo, nem se importava mais...  
Eu realmente queria que essa fic fosse betada, pelo fato de estar confusa e insegura quanto a ela, mas não deu. D:  
Se você não gostou, deixe uma review explicando, que na próxima fic eu tento melhorar, prometo. Se gostou, só deixe review se quiser.  
Obrigada por ler.

* * *


End file.
